Shut Up and Kiss Me
by ginnyforthewinny
Summary: a songfic based off of 'Shut Up and Kiss Me' by Orianthi. Patricia/Jerome fic. Read and Revieww!


**A/N: Well I decided that I needed to make a Patricia/Jerome fic because I only have Nina/Fabian ones and there aren't very many Patricia/Jerome fics, sooooo... Here it is :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Shut Up and Kiss Me by Orianthi. BUT! I **do **own a lady bug pillow pet and a cute little poodle named Panda :]**

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game_

You're always so insanely loud when you laugh. But it's so cute, I hear your laugh and I smile inwardly because if it was open, well people would assume something stupid. When people see Jerome and I, they think "Wow, they would be so cute together. If only it wouldn't be a disaster." You drive me up the wall with your idiotic, nusanic pranks; this makes me strike back, I prank you and it drives you crazy. It's my little game. (;

I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over

When you start with me, I start to yell and you push me; I can't let my reputation be ruined by a nuisance like you so I push back. We're completel opposites. You, a prankster and a player; and me, a goth pixie. You can't stand that I'm the only person that stands up to you and wins. Our relationship is like a rollercoaster, I'm a bump that you'll never get over.

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

We have a love-hate relationship and when I try to talk to you about it, you say you can't handle it. But it's too late, we can't stop this now. I tell you, and you start yelling at me. "Shut up and kiss me you idiot!" I screamed at him.

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

You push me away and I kick you and scream. You're just so full of it.

So shut up!  
So shut up!

Just shut up and kiss me!

I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughing and you get mad  
It's my little game

I'm at pub with Joy having a night out on the town to get my mind off you, and I call you; you pick up. I'm so drunk I tell you how much I'm in love. I start to laugh and you turn furious. It's my little game. (;

Go ahead now, admit it  
You like your world with me in it  
Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over

You know you love me, admit it. You love me in your life. Like a broken record, you keep coming back. I'm a bump you'll never get over.

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

You can handle it and you know it now. So stop your screaming and kiss me.

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

Don't fight it. You're full of it, but I love you. So shut up and kiss me!

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight, we make up fast  
Oooooh yeah …

It's been a month since we broke up. You miss my lips, you miss my kiss, you miss my laugh and you know you do. Because you're in just as deep as I am. With the way we fight all the time, we are always kissing and making up. It's our thing.

**A/N: I know this isn't the end of the song, but it's the end of the songfic 'kay? I hope you liked it! I think it describes their relationship perfectly :) If you want to know the end of the song here it is:**_  
__**  
**__So shut up!_

Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!

Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can (can) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just so freakin' full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

**Yeah, soooo...reviewww! Pleeeease?**_  
_


End file.
